In recent years, a liquid crystal display device using lateral electric field, such as IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode is developed in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device equipped with a switching element in each pixel.
The liquid crystal display device using the lateral electric field mode is equipped with a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed in an array substrate, respectively. Liquid crystal molecules are switched by the lateral electric field substantially in parallel with the principal surface of the array substrate.
On the other hand, another technique is also proposed, in which the liquid crystal molecules are switched using the lateral electric field or an oblique electric field between the pixel electrode formed in the array substrate and the common electrode formed in a counter substrate. As one example, the array substrate includes a common electrode different from the common electrode in the counter substrate and facing a source line so as to shield electric field from the source line.